


i've been trying to do it right

by sleepyboys



Series: the big parade [1]
Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - G.I Joe fusion, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, at least divergence from the movies' canon, because some characters talk more than they do in canon, because storm shadow has reformed and works with the joes, i guess, slightly OOC, things are easily solved by talking them out!, yay for talking things out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboys/pseuds/sleepyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm Shadow starts showing up at the meetings, and Glenn is going to lose his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been trying to do it right

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought: "why no?" lmao i don't even know. also, idk if roadblock is captain/general but seeing as tatum's character used to be a general while being the leader of the joes i just went with it. i know nothing about how military ranks work and used what i learned from g.i joe so :-)  
> i wrote this in like a day so please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes!!!

"I think," Amy says as she stares at the ceiling. Roadblock doesn't scare her and she's probably one of the few new recruits that aren't completely terrified by him. "That Storm Shadow likes one of us"

Glenn swears to God, Amy is going to be the death of him, or of the entire squad.

He waits until the captain is too busy lecturing Lady Jaye about the risks of giving the new recruits weapons without properly supervising them to answer back. "Amy, he's not going to sleep with you"

" _Rude_ ," Amy says, offended. It's not that she isn't attractive, it's just that Storm Shadow is, quite honestly, an emotionally stunted individual.

But, Glenn will, at least, admit that Storm Shadow is kind of hot.

Daryl, apparently, has been eavesdropping, because he gives his two cents. "Ridiculous" is all he says, but it still counts.

"I mean," Amy continues, ignoring Daryl and Glenn. "He never comes to the meetings--whatever these are, and suddenly he shows up?" she subtly points at the ceiling, and when Glenn looks up, he encounters Storm Shadow’s eyes, he’s sitting on one of the metal bars that hold the ceiling together. He quickly looks away, because he appreciates his life, but feels the guy staring. “Surely, there’s a reason”

She has a point, but the idea of Storm Shadow having feelings for any of them is, quite honestly--and as Daryl said--ridiculous, but Glenn is not about to ask her where she got that idea from, because he is better off not knowing just how the inside of Amy’s head works.

Glenn briefly wonders if he is anywhere near Storm Shadow's type, but quickly dismisses the idea. Andrea or Daryl are probably closer to Storm Shadow's type if he has any, they're good looking, confident, and good at what they do (that is, handling weapons and the like, which is probably a skill Storm Shadow would appreciate in a partner, or who knows, Glenn certainly doesn't)

"Maybe he wants to belong," Glenn suggests, and it doesn't sound as weird as it should, mainly because everyone knows Storm Shadow and Snake Eye's lives have not been the happiest. And Glenn knows what it feels like when you don't feel like you truly belong anywhere. It’s not a nice feeling, by any means, and maybe that’s the reason why Storm Shadow is so grumpy all the time.

"I feel like he can hear us," Amy says and she uses her jazz hands to give emphasis. "You know, creepy secret ninja techniques"

Glenn snorts, and thinks all is forgotten when the General shoots them a glance and then sends them off their merry ways to--and Glenn quotes--"fuck shit up somewhere else, out of his sight"

What the General doesn't know won't hurt him.

*

Out of all the people he thought to be capable of bringing the Storm Shadow thing up, knowing fully well how it affects him, Glenn honestly expected Flint to be the last one to do so. He still had hope Amy hadn't influenced him in some way, but that hope is now gone.

"Storm Shadow has been _weird_ ," Flint says while they repair all the weapons Snake Eyes managed to screw up the last time he used them. Freaking ninjas, Glenn swears.

"Uh-huh" he says absentmindedly. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that" they are so not having this conversation too, not if Glenn can avoid it.

"He's requesting partners for his missions," Flint continues and sounds genuinely terrified, the way anyone sounds when they discuss something related to Storm Shadow.

Glenn can't seem to understand whatever is wrong with that, so he says it. "I don't get what's wrong with that" despite being an ex-assassin, anyone would want another person to watch their back.

Flint stares, like he can’t believe Glenn dared say that. "He requested you" Flint says slowly. " _You_. For a mission" Flint repeats dreadfully.

Glenn drops the screwdriver he was using to fix the weapon, and when he walks out, it’s _slowly_ , never taking his eyes off Flint.

*

Daryl doesn’t like being used as a human shield, and he’s not shy about protesting to it.  “What the fuck” he says once he realizes Glenn has been following him around all day

“You are probably the only person, apart from Snake Eyes and Lady Jaye,” Glenn says, bringing his hands together, pleading. “That he respects enough to not get close to and, or, terrify the shit out of” and also the only way Glenn could possibly avoid Storm Shadow, if needed. Glenn is not sure what he's done this time, but he's _not_ going to risk it.

Daryl narrows his eyes at him. “You are being ridiculous” he uses that word far too much, but if anyone is going to point that out, it’s not going to be Glenn.

“No, I’m not,” he says defensively and grabs Daryl’s bicep. “Please, Daryl”

Daryl sighs in defeat and nods. “But if you do anything stupid, I’ll show _you_ fear”

Glenn totally believes him.

*

Next time he has to work with Snake Eyes, Glenn understands the dude _perfectly_ , although he never speaks or emits a sound. Glenn sometimes thinks he just doesn’t because he likes to fuck with people’s minds like that, but he’s not going to judge. As long as Snake Eyes doesn't feel like using his new weapons on Glenn, everything is good.

Thankfully, Jinx is there too, so Glenn is not alone in his awkwardness. Jinx is nice enough to him and utterly ignores Snake Eyes, for some reason. Glenn is going to take a guess that she’s had enough of his silence for a while. They’re cousins, after all, or something like that.

“I like you,” he tells Snake Eyes. “You’re like Daryl, but not really, because Daryl can shut me up” he states and ignores Jinx’s giggle. “That sounded better in my head”

“He likes you, too,” Jinx says instead, and rolls her eyes when Snake Eyes tries to stare her into silence. It obviously doesn’t work, Jinx is far too fabulous for that to work, honestly.

“Thanks, dude, you’re cool” Glenn says. “I guess. Except when you sneak up on me” Snake Eyes seems to like driving Glenn to the verge of a heart attack and tears. Damned ninjas. If they weren’t so cool, Glenn would despise them.

“He wants to ask you something,” Jinx says, and Snake Eyes nods, agreeing with something Jinx says for once.

“Ask away, I’m an open book!” Glenn retorts, crossing his arms over his chest and hoping this is not about Storm Shadow when Jinx finishes “About our cousin”

Glenn stares. “ _Traitor_ ” he whispers. “I thought you were a cool dude!” He shouts after Snake Eyes, who just ups and leaves. Jinx keeps staring and giggling and Glenn is going crazy.

*

“Amy, did you tell everyone about the thing,” Glenn asks while they’re having lunch. They’ve ordered pizza again because no one can be bothered to order anything more. Personally, Glenn doesn’t mind.

“You have to be more specific,” Amy replies. “Because I tell everyone about a lot of things”

That is true, though, so Glenn gives her that. “You know, the Storm Shadow thing”

“Maybe I did...” she says.

“Amy!” Glenn mutters and she shakes her head. “Why is everyone talking to me about it, then?”

For the first time since they met, Amy looks like she has no clue what Glenn is talking about, so when she asks “What do you mean?” Glenn believes her and tells her about Flint and Jinx and freaking _Snake Eyes_ being all weird around him. Snake Eyes is all-around weird, but that one time Glenn had to work with him has probably topped all of the other times Snake Eyes has been weird.

She reaches a fairly quick conclusion. “Maybe they know something we don’t”

That is good enough for Glenn, as long as no one ever mentions the issue again. At least not in front of him.

*

He decides to ask Daryl about it, because Daryl may not look like it, but he knows everything that goes around the headquarters, and although he’d rather not think about the matter, the curiosity is eating him _away_.

“Did I do something to Storm Shadow?” he asks and Daryl shrugs. “Because he’s requested me as a partner for some missions”

“Oh” Daryl mutters. “I don’t know, do you think you did something to piss him off enough that he would want to kill you in the middle of a mission and pass it off as a tragic casualty?” Perks of being a Joe: you can pass a murder off as a casualty. Glenn learns more by the day.

Glenn hadn’t gone that far in his wildest thoughts, but he doesn’t say so. He also can’t think of anything that could have pushed Storm Shadow into wanting to kill him. Contrary to popular belief, Glenn does not have a death wish, just a smart mouth that he sometimes runs at inappropriate times.

“Well, I don’t think so” he says and makes thoughtful noise, truly trying to remember the many ways in which he could have possibly offended Storm Shadow’s ninja sensibilities. “Nope. Not a clue”

“Then it must be nothing” Daryl says flatly. “Maybe just him trying to socialize”

Why does Glenn have to be the victim to Storm Shadow’s attempt at socializing, though? When he could be perfectly fine terrifying Flint or annoying Snake Eyes or whatever he likes to do. The dude is weird and Glenn is so not ready to try and have a conversation with him.

For now, it’s a good enough explanation, and definitely calms him more than Amy’s words or Flint’s.

*

Lady Jaye is the one who gives him the dreaded news, because apparently, General Roadblock doesn’t want to deal with Glenn’s protests and infinite whining, but knows Glenn won’t whine to Jaye if he knows what’s good for him, and Glenn does.

“You are scheduled to work with Storm Shadow on a C-class mission” she says flatly while she stares at her nails. Glenn sighs and accepts his fate, and Lady Jaye leaves quickly and doesn’t regard Glenn except for a quick glance.

Thankfully, C-class means they will be alone for a day, at most. Glenn can handle a few hours of having no one to talk with but Storm Shadow.

“You are being debriefed together!” she shouts and keeps going her way. Glenn swallows dry.

*

The mission is simple enough, the gist of it is, at least. Storm Shadow does what he does best: being a sneaky bastard and hitting people into unconsciousness while leaving no trace behind of what he did and retrieving the necessary information, and Glenn just has to monitor him. Simple enough, he guesses.

“I have a mission with Storm Shadow on Saturday” he tells Daryl, who is gulping down a slice of apple pie.

Daryl swallows and nods. “He’s not gonna eat you, you know”

The thing is, Glenn knows that Storm Shadow is honestly trying to become a better person, and doesn’t pretend he didn’t help Cobra before, but, want it or not, the dude is terrifying and more socially awkward than Glenn could ever aspire to be. He also looks like someone like Glenn could easily annoy him (which Glenn will probably do because he can never keep his mouth shut when it matters) and Glenn doesn’t want to take the risk of annoying an ex-assassin just yet.

“I know” Glenn says but his voice comes out as anything but truthful.

Daryl sighs. “I’m sure he’s going to be nice enough to you”

*

As it turns out, Glenn _cannot_ handle a few hours of being alone with Storm Shadow.

He is going _insane_ , mainly because of the awkward silence going on between them. Storm Shadow, strangely, points it out. “You are quiet” and that is probably the most words Glenn has ever heard him say.

How Storm Shadow knows Glenn is a talker, he is not sure he wants to know. It’s probably Amy’s fault and someone has to take the blame, so Glenn will put said blame on Amy entirely.

“Do you really want me to talk? Because once I start I’m not going to stop” Glenn warns him and Storm Shadow just stares. “Besides, what do you even want to talk about? You hate me” he mutters under his breath and covers his mouth with his hands once he realizes what he's just said. If Storm Shadow didn’t want to kill him before, he sure as hell does now.

“Oh God, I didn’t say that, who said that? Not me” he says quickly and Storm Shadow raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t…hate you” Storm Shadow replies, uncertainty in his voice.

Glenn, for some reason, keeps talking. “Well, you certainly don’t like me” Even Daryl likes him, and he’s _Daryl_. He would use Snake Eyes as an example but he's not sure the guy _does_ like him.

Storm Shadow doesn’t reply to that and Glenn decides to just stop talking. Count your blessings and all that.

*

“It was so weird” he tells Daryl while practicing their shooting. Daryl practices with his trusty crossbow as always, he’s too fond of the thing to leave it in favor of more modern, easier to handle weapons. “A surreal experience”

“Hm,” Daryl replies. He is so over the whole Storm Shadow thing, but Glenn is not, so Daryl is going to have to deal. “At least he didn’t kill you?”

“He also said he doesn’t hate me” Glenn continues.

Daryl hits the target right on. “I’d call that progress” Glenn finds himself agreeing, but that is not the point.

“Still, what’s his deal?” he says and Daryl shrugs and makes a noise that sounds a lot like an ‘I don’t know’ but with Daryl, Glenn is never entirely sure. “I’m serious”

“Why do you _care_ ” Daryl says sternly. “I thought you wanted him to leave you alone”

Glenn, honestly, doesn’t know and thought he wanted that, too, but finds that blaming Amy once again is far easier than overthinking it.

*

As soon as Glenn steps into his apartment, he can tell something is off. He walks carefully, noticing the window is opened and almost has a heart attack when he hears steps behind him.

He turns around, and lo-and-behold, there is Storm Shadow in all his ninja glory. Glenn is seriously considering telling the general to put bells on him and Snake Eyes, because their sneakiness is ridiculous. Jinx is considerate enough to never use her ninja skills unless necessary, thank God.

“Oh my God” Glenn says, surprised. “You surprised me” he states the obvious and puts his hand over his heart, trying to calm himself.

Storm Shadow tilts his head to the side. He was probably expecting Glenn to shriek and run for his life, but Glenn is too tired for that. Then he goes back to his usual stone-cold expression. “You should be more careful”

Glenn kind of should, but whatever “Okay, yeah, but it _is_ common courtesy to not break into someone’s house” Glenn retorts and Storm Shadow nods solemnly. “Do you need something? Did I do something?” he asks and then notices Storm Shadow is hurt. He’s bleeding from several parts of his body and into Glenn’s carpet. He _just_ washed the carpet last week.

Also, Storm Shadow doesn’t have a shirt on, which is how Glenn noticed he was hurt in the first place. Glenn is also trying so hard to not just _stare_.

“Uh,” he exclaims. Storm Shadow doesn’t look amused. “We have to take you to medical” he points out, just as Storm Shadow shakes his head and says “No medical” quite firmly, making it loud and clear there is no room for negotiation.

Well, _shit_. That means Glenn has to nurse him back to health. Why does shit like this _always_ happen to him?

 _Storm Shadow broke into my apartment_ , he texts Daryl and goes to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit, though he’ll also need a needle to suture the several cuts Storm Shadow has on his body and he’s not sure he has one.

*

 _If he kills you can I keep your apartment_ , Daryl texts him back.

Glenn doesn’t deign him with a response.

*

As he is cleaning the wounds, Storm Shadow speaks. “Why are you helping me” he says flatly and Glenn doesn’t look up, too concentrated on applying the medicine correctly.

“Well, as it turns out, I’m a fairly decent human being” Glenn says absently. “Also you’re not trying to kill me so that gives you points on my book” Amy would say Glenn has low expectations from the human race in general but Glenn begs to differ. He’s just glad there is no bad blood between him and Storm Shadow.

After an awkward silence—those seem to be common between the two of them—Storm Shadow speaks again. “I thought you hated me” he says, and there is something in his voice Glenn can’t identify as surprise or relief. It’s probably neither, but Glenn doesn’t know Storm Shadow well enough to just _know_.

“You don’t hate me--I don’t hate you. I don’t have reason to” Glenn states. “It’s how most human relations work. On the basis of mutual understanding” he says as if Storm Shadow were stupid to not comprehend such a concept. Glenn knows he's not, but right now he’s just pushing his luck.

He’s pretty sure Storm Shadow raises an eyebrow at that “Fine” is all he says.

*

Once he’s finished, Glenn just needs a drink, and when Storm Shadow declines his offer for a coffee, Glenn knows that as soon as he goes back to the living room Storm Shadow isn’t going to be there anymore.

This night has been so surreal, Glenn thinks. Most of his interactions with Storm Shadow seem to always go that way. Glenn wonders if this going to be a thing now. Their thing--not like Glenn wants it to be _theirs_. 

(Maybe just a little)

*

“He’s alive!” Daryl says when he sees him first thing in the morning and Glenn rolls his eyes, not before shooting an accusatory glance his way, that makes Daryl not tackle-hug him and back down a few steps.

“Thankfully I am, asshole” Glenn says but doesn’t really mean it.

“Am I missing something” Rick says, because of course Rick would be present to their conversation about how Glenn was _not_ killed by Storm Shadow, and if fact, may have had a bonding experience with him. Weirder shit has happened to Glenn.

“No,” Glenn replies while Daryl says “Glenn has a little crush” and if Glenn wasn’t going to hit him before, he is going to _now_.

“Oh,” Rick says, surprised. “That’s great!”

“No it’s not because no, I don’t” Glenn says defensively and Daryl laughs.

“You have to be open with your feelings” Rick says. “Do you want to discuss this? We can discuss this”

Glenn doesn’t want to discuss _anything,_ less of all with Rick, of all people _._ “No, we are not talking about my feelings” Daryl is laughing so hard he may pass out. “Why don’t we talk about yours, huh, Rick?!”

That makes Rick back down _slowly_.

*

It’s not long before Amy is also hounding him to spill the beans. “Daryl won’t tell me what you did, but I know you did something because as soon as I asked him he started laughing really hard”

“This time I swear I didn’t do anything” Glenn says and ignores the way Amy narrows his eyes at him.

“I’m going to find out, Glenn Rhee!” she shouts after he leaves the training room, covering his ears and ignoring her screams and Daryl’s laughter. “And you won’t like it when I do!”

Glenn knows he won’t.

*

Jinx seems to know what’s going up because she won’t stop staring. She isn’t even being subtle about it.

"Can you please stop" he begs. “Because I’m not telling anyone”

Jinx smirks. “Oh. I _know_ ” she says, apparently thrilled at the prospect of knowing something not even Amy knows. “We could talk about it, if you want to”

“The thing is, I don’t” Glenn says, truthfully. He will deal over his feelings later. Or never.

Never sounds way better.

*

It’s lunch time when Daryl whispers “You can’t avoid it forever” into his ear and almost makes Glenn fall off his seat and spill his Coke.

“I can and I will!” Glenn says wrathfully, but Daryl doesn’t seem to care and starts laughing.

*

Glenn truly can’t avoid it forever, because it’s not even a week before Storm Shadow breaks into his apartment again, but this time he is not as sneaky at last time, and Glenn is probably going to have to get used to it.

“Hey” he says flatly. This time Storm Shadow looks perfectly fine but Glenn is not going to ask him what he is up to, if he wants to talk, he’ll have to talk first. “Um, I would say something like ‘What a surprise!’ but this is my house”

Storm Shadow is not impressed. “You have to be more careful, around people like me” he mutters and Glenn frowns at that.

“I trust you enough, I guess, to not have to be careful” the _not anymore_ goes unsaid, but Glenn means every word. He knows Storm Shadow isn’t the same Storm Shadow that worked with Cobra, and as long as he doesn’t kill innocent people and goes back to his old ways, Glenn is completely okay around him. He’s also kind of dealt with the uneasiness he used to feel thanks to Amy and Flint exaggerating Storm Shadow’s behavior.

“I could kill you easily” Storm Shadow says.

Glenn rolls his eyes. “Let’s not kill anyone! Long live common courtesies!” he says sarcastically and turns around to go to the kitchen. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving and there’s stir fry waiting for me in the kitchen”

When he decides to check the living room, Storm Shadow is long gone.

*

“About that peanut butter prank, Flint had it coming, sir” Glenn says as soon as General Roadblock pulls him aside to have ‘a word’ with him, which means Glenn’s done something and the General is going to chew him out for it. Though Flint _did_ have it coming and Glenn is going to stand by that until the General has no option but to let him go to wreak havoc.

The General stares at him, frowning. “I don’t know what you’re babbling on about, kid, but I have something to tell you” he admits. “Seeing as Storm Shadow has worked with each and every one of your teammates, and no one was able to stand him for more than a few hours—with Jinx and Snake Eyes being remarkable exceptions—it’s been officially decided you are to work with him from now on. Mostly to save ourselves from having Flint breaking down again, I’m sure you remember” Glenn does, it wasn’t one of Flint’s best moments. “And because Jaye is so close to tearing him a new one, how could we ever dispose of the body quietly without having his entire clan on us” the General marvels, stroking his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

Glenn is wordless. “I—“

The General pats him on the back. “Congratulations, kid!” then he turns on his heel, and leaves Glenn with more questions than answers.

*

“Was working with Storm Shadow _that_ bad?” Glenn asks Daryl, who is cleaning his crossbow and sharpening his arrows.

“It’s not something I would recommend” Daryl admits. “Dude just has a stick up his ass” these words are coming from Merle’s brother.

Glenn has to admit working with Storm Shadow was an awkward experience, but he never felt like kicking the guy’s ass, so he wrote it off as a good team experience. Glenn’s had worse, like that time he had to team up with Rick and Shane and the UST between the two of them was so painful to witness, Glenn averted his eyes from them most of the time and has blocked most of said experience.

“Huh” Glenn says, but still doesn’t really get why Storm Shadow requested him again.

*

He’s not shy about asking Storm Shadow about it after they’re debriefed on another low level mission. Glenn guesses they’re on good enough terms since the dude keeps showing up at his house unannounced, and Glenn has long resigned himself to being whatever he is to Storm Shadow.

“So, the boss said you wanted me to be your partner” Glenn says.

“Yes” Storm Shadow replies. “I did request you”

“Why? I mean, I guess I’m likeable and all, but I thought that you—“ he gestures at Storm Shadow’s whole person. “—didn’t like people like me. You ninjas don’t seem to like people like me, except for Jinx” Jinx is cool beyond words, truly.

“I don’t like most people” Storm Shadow says absentmindedly, probably reminiscing on his hatred of the world and its inhabitants. “But you are okay”

“Okay,” Glenn parrots back. “Okay” Storm Shadow thinks he’s an _okay_ person. That makes him feel _weird_.

“Good” Storm Shadow says and disappears when he turns around the corner, Glenn checks and everything. Glenn is seriously considering asking Jinx to teach him how to do that, but it’s probably some ancient clan secret.

*  
While monitoring him, it occurs to Glenn that Storm Shadow knows more about him than he does about Storm Shadow.

“Dude” he says over the comm. “I don’t even know your name”

Storm Shadow makes a noise Glenn can’t quite identify, but replies. “It’s Thomas”

“Okay,” Glenn replies. “There is a secret passage at your left, and no one inside, so it should be easy enough for you to infiltrate”

It throws him a little off-balance when Storm Shadow says “You can call me by my name” he offers. "If you would like”

“Would you feel comfortable with me doing that?” Glenn asks, because he doesn’t like to make other people uncomfortable unless they deserve it or for his own amusement, but seeing as how he’s just barely made progress with whatever is going on with Storm Shadow, he’s not going to risk it.

“I…would” Storm Shadow adds, slowly. “I don’t find myself disliking the thought of it. Tell Flint, though, and you’re _dead_ ” Flint probably already knows, but Glenn will keep the promise anyway.

It’s a victory, he guesses, albeit a small one.

*

Daryl looks at him and says “You look happier, for some reason”

“I don’t” Glenn replies quickly, but Daryl just stares and Glenn resigns himself. “Storm Shadow told me his name” he says. “And said he didn’t mind me using it”

“Oh,” Daryl says, smiling. “So, when are you two going out?” he teases and that’s why Glenn steals his last slice of pizza and pretends a blush isn’t creeping up his neck. “Baby steps, Glenn, baby steps” Daryl says and doesn’t take revenge.

*

“I can feel you staring holes into your helmet, dude” Glenn says but doesn’t take his eyes off his laptop. Snake Eyes and him have to go through some security system for a mission. “What is it?”

Thankfully, Jinx, the only person in the planet who speaks Snake Eyes’ dialect is in the room, answers his question. “He wants to say he approves. I have to admit I am happy too, Glenn” Jinx says.

Glenn tries to feign ignorance. “What? There is nothing to approve of” he replies.

“We both think you are good for him” Jinx continues. “The support he needs”

That would sound almost cute, if Glenn was, in fact, somehow of importance to Storm Shadow. “I don’t think he considers me a friend, Jinx, quit it”

“Oh, no, he does not consider you a friend” Glenn knew that, and still, Jinx’s words almost have an effect on him until she finishes with “He considers you far more than that”

“Jinx” he says, seriously, and looks away to meet her eyes.

She smiles. “Glenn” she says, equally serious. “He genuinely cares for you. And likes you”

Jinx laughs at Glenn’s blush and if Snake Eyes talked at all, Glenn is fairly sure he would be laughing too, but he’s just nodding frantically.

*

He calls Daryl as soon as they’re done with the mission. “Hey, can I crash at your place? Because I feel like avoiding emotional confrontation” he’s not even sure if Storm Shadow will show up tonight at all, but in case he does, Glenn wants to avoid him until he can sort his feelings out.

Daryl makes a disapproving sound, but still accepts his request. “Sure, you’re paying for the pizza, though”

Fair enough.

*

“I don’t understand,” Daryl says as he opens the door. “I thought you wanted him not to hate you”

“Well, I also don’t know if I’m ready for him not _exactly_ hating me” Glenn is not ready to use love and Storm Shadow in the same sentence, just not yet.

“I think you could be good for him” Daryl continues, while deciding which toppings he wants for the pizza. They always go for Italian sausage and salami and pepperoni, but he’s just looking for an excuse to keep Glenn talking. “He looks like he needs someone”

Glenn knows, and doesn’t find himself hating the idea of being that someone for Storm Shadow. The guy is scary, has a sad, difficult past, and is not quite good with his emotions, but overall, he’s a good guy. Glenn is just not the best at describing people.

Daryl keeps talking. “Hey, I know falling in love can be scary, but it doesn’t have to” he says. "And I also know that people like Storm Shadow may be something else, but he's still human"

Glenn stares and Daryl rolls his eyes. “Are you really gonna make me do this” Daryl says but sounds like he’s resigned himself to his fate and Glenn nods. “Well—why do you have to complicate it? He likes you, you like him—“ he raises an eyebrow at the way Glenn looks at him. “Don’t even try to deny it” so Glenn gives up pretending he doesn’t like Storm Shadow. He’s a good guy who needs someone to give him a chance, Glenn guesses, and most important of all, if Snake Eyes has certain affection for him—as little as that affection may be, with some cracks on it because of the past—how bad can he really be?

“So, why not give it a shot?” Daryl asks and Glenn smiles at him.

“Well, yeah,” Glenn says. “Why not”

*

“Did you know, that he had a lover before” Daryl says, biting his pizza slice. “She worked for Cobra too, but pretended to love him because the dude can kill”

That, he can do fairly well. Glenn then realizes of who they’re talking about. “The Baroness? The late captain’s ex-lover?” Daryl nods and Glenn feels kind of bad for Storm Shadow, because it’s one of the worst kept secrets between the Joes that he had genuine affection for her, while she longed for the late Conrad Hauser. Unrequited love is a bitch, and Glenn knows it.

“Oh” he says. “I—I didn’t—“

“Yeah” Daryl says, nodding. “But Jinx said he seems to like you far more than he liked her”

“Thank you, Daryl, I’m not some high school student who’s insecure of his crush’s feelings” the comparison is not ideal, but it will have to do for now. Daryl laughs and Glenn thinks that maybe things are going to be okay.

*

The next time Rick sees him, he smiles brightly at Glenn and pats his back. “Do you want to have that talk now?”

Glenn hisses at him, and hopes that is enough for Rick to not ever mention that again.

*  
Despite promising Daryl he would be a grown up about the situation, Glenn decides to not be left alone for the rest of the day because Storm Shadow seems to find him whenever he is alone. As Amy would say, creepy ninja superpowers, or something.

“Svpply shut down” Andrea whines. “Can you believe it?” she sounds genuinely heartbroken over it.

This is a topic of conversation Glenn can get behind on. Or at least he could until he notices Daryl staring at him, and once he too notices Glenn is staring back, he mouths ‘Coward’ and Glenn gives him the middle finger and keeps on listening to Andrea rant about the benefits of having a website where you can easily find the things you like.

*

“Daryl said you needed an intervention” Amy says as she slides next to him, and Glenn knows exactly what she’s talking about without her really having to say it out loud.

“I really don’t” Glenn says.

“I think you do” Amy replies.

“No, I really, really don’t” past experiences with Amy’s interventions have taught him that he _really, really_ doesn’t need one. At least not right now. He will tell Amy everything once he gets his shit together.

“No, you don’t understand, we _are_ having an intervention” Glenn gets up and leaves the room, running, and hears Amy scream. “You can’t run away from me forever, Rhee!”

Glenn never knew he could run so fast.

*

He’s walking down a hall, too focused on his tablet, pretending to do important stuff when all he really is doing is playing Candy Crush, when he hears a _thud_ and looks at Storm Shadow getting up from the floor, taking his mask off.

For the first time, he speaks first. “Did I do something to upset you?” he asks cautiously, and Glenn pauses his game. So he’s noticed how Glenn has made a point of avoiding him for the day, that is, until right now. He probably did break into Glenn’s house that time Glenn hid in Daryl’s place, and noticed they have things to discuss

“You didn’t, also you need to stop the whole appearing out of nowhere thing, it gets creepy” Glenn says. “I just like to overreact” Storm Shadow stares. “Look, I’m the last person who wants to have awkward conversations about feelings, and I know you are too, so, can we do this later? Because I’m also pretty sure that if we stay here, everyone else is going to hear whatever we have to say”

Storm Shadow nods. “I apologize if I did upset you. I never meant to” he sounds genuinely sorry for something he never did. Glenn guesses the guy must be used to people constantly being upset at him for one reason or another.

“Nah, dude, we’re okay. You didn’t do anything” Glenn says, frustrated. “I’m just—I’m a talker, but not that good at dealing with emotions”

Storm Shadow stares with something that looks like hope in his eyes. “Good. I’m glad” he says, more to himself than to Glenn, and puts his mask on again. “See you later”

“Okay” Glenn says and returns to Candy Crush, but he doesn’t forget about the look on Storm Shadows’ eyes.

*

He tells Daryl all about it, and Daryl puts a hand on his shoulder, looking worried. “Are you going to be okay? Do you want to do this right now?”

“Hey, you told me it was a good idea” Glenn argues.

“It _is_ a good idea” Daryl replies, but he’s probably just saying because it was _his_ idea. “But, remember, baby steps are fine too”

Glenn doesn’t think he wants to keep taking baby steps, though. “I’m going to be—I’ll be fine. I think”

“If not, we can always dye his uniform pink” Daryl suggests. “We can still do that if things go well”

Glenn agrees and hugs Daryl, because the guy is a big softie and Glenn is glad he has a best friend like him around.

*

Glenn is wholly expecting to already find Storm Shadow there once he gets to his apartment, but as it turns out, this time, the guy actually knocks the door, and is wearing clothes that aren’t ninja clothes or that ugly white suit he is so fond of. He looks good and normal, and now Glenn understands why no one really gets the assassin vibe from him when he goes undercover.

“Well, it’s nice to not be paranoid about whether you broke in or a thief broke in this time” Glenn says as Storm Shadow steps into his apartment.

Storm Shadow doesn’t seem to get it, then reaches into his pocket, takes out some kind of rock, and offers it to Glenn. “Here” he clarifies, and Glenn takes it.

The rock is obviously not a common rock, as it has a green shine to it, and it’s pretty. “Thanks, it’s pretty” he says to Storm Shadow, who nods and looks pleased with himself. “I don’t have anything for you, though”

Storm Shadow shakes his head. “It’s okay. I just felt like giving that to you” Glenn alternates looking at him and then at the rock until Storm Shadow sighs. “It reminded me—of your eyes” the dude is obviously having a hard time expressing his feeling, and Glenn finds that strangely endearing.

It’s a cheesy thing to say, but it makes Glenn feel warm and silly. “That’s—that’s _cute_. Thanks” Glenn thought Storm Shadow capable of a lot of things, but being cute was _never_ one of them.

“Dixon said,” Storm Shadow continues. “That he would kick my ass if I hurt you” although he seems to be a little uncomfortable, he’s not trying to avoid the subject and Glenn finds that comforting and terrifying—because that means Storm Shadow trusts him enough, likes him enough to confide in his emotions and to actually talk things out like grown ups.

Glenn laughs at the image of Daryl giving Storm Shadow the typical ‘you break his heart, I break your face’ talk. “That sounds like something Daryl would say” he concedes.

“I don’t want to hurt you” Storm Shadow mutters and there’s a ring of truth to it, and Glenn guesses that if they’re going to be a _thing_ , he’s going to start believing him, but it’s not that hard to trust him. “Because I know what that feels like”

“Then don’t” Glenn says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world—but right now, in his apartment, with the two of them alone and having a conversation Glenn never imagined having with someone like Storm Shadow, he doesn’t know exactly what to say. “It’s just—I never thought you wanted anything to do with me”

That seems to surprise him. “Why wouldn’t I?” Storm Shadow says. “You just—you just never asked. And I do not take things that aren’t offered to me” he says. "Besides, everyone seems to hate, or at least not like me enough, and I wasn't sure you wanted anything to do with me" 

Glenn can see the logic behind that, if you take into account Storm Shadow isn’t used to normal human interactions. “I—also, if you hurt me, I would kick your ass”

“I think the entire squad would”

“Just so you know, I can be an asshole, but I would never hurt you on purpose” Glenn offers. “You are kind of an asshole too, but I guess we can deal” Storm Shadow—no, Thomas smiles and Glenn thinks Wow, I’m whipped, and when they kiss, he has to admit he feels something like butterflies in his stomach.

“You didn’t even buy me dinner first” he teases when Thomas slides a hand under his shirt, but promptly shuts up because, _damn_ , the man can kiss.

*

“You mean Snake Eyes also promised to kick your ass if you hurt me?” Glenn asks, disbelieving, once they’re on the bed and he has his head on Thomas’ chest.

“He didn’t vocalize it” Thomas says. “He kicked my ass while sparring, though, and then Jinx told me”

“I’m so thankful for Jinx” Glenn says, and Thomas puts an arm around his waist. “I’ll buy her knitwear off Etsy”

“She likes yellow” Thomas replies.

“Snake Eyes will get a cover for his helmet” Glenn continues. “But I’m not entirely sure they sell that on Etsy”

“Please stop talking about an online shop” Thomas says severely and Glenn laughs. “What is so good about Etsy anyway”

“What _isn’t_ good about Etsy” Glenn marvels and puts his hand on Thomas’ abs.

*

Amy has been working on her offended look, because Glenn feels a little guilty when he walks into the training room next time, and she’s staring. “You didn’t tell me you had the hots for the ninja”

“I hope we’re not talking about the wrong ninja” Glenn says, thoughtfully. “Because _that_ would be weird”

“Congratulations, though” she says and hugs him. “Next time you keep something like this from me, I’m telling Andrea you would like to know more about her passion for Svpply”

*

Flint, however, stares at him with a look of horror on his face. “Congratulations?” he says. “Though how you could put your dick anywhere near him is _beyond_ my comprehension” Glenn punches his shoulder, and Flint laughs.

“It’s not that—“

“Glenn, don’t” Flint says desperately. “I don’t need to hear this, go tell Snake Eyes or Dixon. I don’t _care_ ”

*

Jinx giggles uncontrollably, but presses a soft kiss on his cheek. “Good for him, Glenn. I feel sorry for you”

“Aw, come on” Glenn protests. “He isn’t _that_ bad” because outright denying Thomas isn’t an asshole would be a lie.

“If you ever have trouble, tell me, not him” she points at Snake Eyes. “Because he is a big softie. He also says he’s happy for you, and that he sucks”

“Thanks, dude!” Glenn tells Snake Eyes. “And you don’t suck. I could get you a new helmet out off Etsy, that’s how much you don’t suck”

Snake Eyes’ nod is enough of an answer.

“You _do_ suck” Jinx says.

*

“I hope you know, Glenn” Daryl says and doesn’t even ask Glenn about what happened, because somehow he knows. “That I saw this one coming”

“You didn’t” Glenn retorts.

“Did too” Daryl says. “I heard you’re getting Jinx knitwear off Etsy, don’t I deserve knitwear off Etsy?” he asks, indignantly.

“You _never_ use my gifts” Glenn says, because it’s the truth. Daryl is too fond of his sleeveless shirts and his band t-shirts to wear the one Glenn gives him.

“You _never_ get me gifts off Etsy stores” Daryl replies. Glenn has never done that. “Congratulations” he says softly, and Glenn considers that, maybe, Daryl could get something off Etsy for his birthday.

*

“Good job, kid!” the boss says next time he sees him and Glenn can do nothing but smile, because he’s not entirely sure what he’s referring to. It could be the fact that he’s dating Storm Shadow or the fact that he’s been getting better with a gun.

“Thanks?” he says, uncertain, and then the boss pats him on the back and Glenn gasps. There’s a reason people call him Roadblock.

“I seriously doubted Storm Shadow had feelings, for a moment” the boss admits.

“I think we all did at some point” everyone thought so, more or less, honestly.

“Nonetheless, good job!” the boss repeats. “And if he ever gives you trouble, just remember that you have a group of capable, highly lethal and well-trained military members at your disposal” he winks playfully, and Glenn finds his words sweet—not the wink though, because that would be weird _and_ creepy. “The man who we are named after has also told me he’d be more than willing to throw some punches Storm Shadow’s way in your name” _what a high honor_ , Glenn thinks.

“Thanks, sir” he says again.

“I will let go the peanut butter thing with Flint, this time” the boss continues. “But only because you are funny”

Glenn is _quite_ glad.

**Author's Note:**

> i grew fond of them by the end of this, might continue it, might not. any feedback/kudos/etc is appreciated and thank you!!! i suck and am terribly sorry


End file.
